


I Told You To Wear A Goddamn Condom

by levibes



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, He aint even the dad, I'll add more tags and characters as i go, M/M, Mpreg Izaya, Shinra's too happy, obviously smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levibes/pseuds/levibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya unexpectedly gets pregnant~<br/>And its all Shizu-chan's fault xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Completely Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> The name...  
> Dear lordy xD  
> I really don't know.  
> I was kidding but my friend seemed to like it...  
> Thanks to Dayonna for helping me editing~  
> Anyways, again.  
> This contains Mpreg so like...  
> Don't like? Don't read xD  
> Also smut so...um...watch out for that.

The sounds of typing and occasional giggles filled the room as the Infamous Informant worked on getting information for whatever 'evil' scheme he was brewing. As he was about to get up and call it a night, until a shrilling, yet, recognizable chime stopped him. He looked at the bright screen of the ringing phone with "Shinra" displayed on it. He sighed, not really in the mood for his squealing about his love for Celty or just Celty in general, but picked up and brought the phone to his ear to an unforeseen mistake.

 

"Izaya!! You're pregnant!!!!" Shinra screeched into the phone, a big smile adorning his rather pink face as his brighter than normal grey eyes scanned through the paperwork in his hands, not believing the results despite it being right there.

 

Izaya, on the other side of the line, hastily pulled the phone away from his ringing ear and was about to chastise the underground doctor for screaming into the phone.

 

That is…until those three words got processed into his weary and worn out brain.

 

Shinra who wasn’t paying much attention to the silence Izaya was giving off, had finally stopped his bickering of nonstop excitement from the revelation of the current situation; in favor of addressing his rather quiet friend, "…..Izaya?"

 

He got nothing but silence as a reply, before a beep that notified that the line was cut off abruptly.

 

Shinra was a little shocked that Izaya would just hang up like that. He removed the phone from his ear, only to stare at it for a while before he placed it down, thinking it was natural for Izaya to react like that...he was pretty blunt. Izaya just found out he was pregnant. It was entirely surprising, so of course he’d act like that. Shinra only shrugged after thinking it over and went to sit on his couch to look over Izaya’s results once again.

 

Izaya unexpectedly had calmly put his phone down on his desk and turned his attention back to his computer, for Shinra's shrieking announcement had managed to suck the sleep from the informant.

 

 As he scrolled down the Dollar's Website, his shoulders started to shake ever so slightly before a small chuckle escaped him, slowly turning into a full-fledged maniacal laughter session. He threw his head back, hand frantically being placed on his head as gleeful tears started forming at the corners of his tightly squeezed eyes; his laughter resounding the empty expansive room.

 

"Me?!? Pregnant?! A male?!!" He occasionally questioned in-between giggles, laughing his pretty ass off, even going as far as to spinning in his chair.

 

After a fairly long time, Izaya had finally simmered down, his laugh slowly coming to a halt. He raised his lithe fingers, wiping his amused tear-filled eyes, "Impossible." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes with a smile before taking a large breath and letting out a soft sigh; soothing his inner raging and anxious self. So many thoughts rambled through his head. Trying to find explanations that ultimately didn’t fit the answer that Shinra gave. He chuckled slightly to himself before letting out another sigh.

 

Izaya opened his eyes, making himself sit upright on the chair, facing his computer screen. "That was a really bad joke, Shinra." He mumbled before going back to scrolling through the internet, trying to research about his new clients, maybe going ahead as to confirming if Shinra’s little theory was correct.

 

"Impossible." He muttered after just five seconds of 'researching'.

 

A click or two around his keyboard before, all of a sudden, he delivered a loud smack onto it with his fist, adoring the screen with indecipherable words.

 

"Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. IMPOSSIBLE!"

 

Pieces of the keyboard flew as Izaya kept striking it with every 'impossible' he uttered that went in sync with his fist pounding as hard as he could onto the keyboard. Some stuck to his hand, turning it red, slowly bruising with abuse.

 

For yes. Orihara Izaya had finally snapped.

 

"Me, Orihara Izaya, pregnant?!" He scoffed, "Absolutely not. I am a male. A male is not able to conceive children whether he has sex or not. Not even science knows how to impregnate a man. It’s absolutely unreasonable!" he yelled, not able to contain his anger that boiled over inside.

 

He didn't even know who he was trying to convince. He, himself, didn't believe his own words.

 

Unfortunately for him, after careful examination of the last few weeks, and the actions he had took part in, supported what Shinra had revealed:

 

The horrible morning headaches, constantly feeling fatigue, worst of all, the abrupt mood swings and morning sickness. So unbearable and hindering causing him to cancel meetings and stop him from playing with his so-called, 'lovely humans'. One would expect that he'd fall asleep but even that was impossible due to the insatiable cravings, even going to the extent of eating sweets. But in the end, the hurling of everything and anything he ate causing him to be completely worn out. He thought it was just a stomach virus, or even the flu, which was why he went to the underground doctor in the first place just a few weeks ago. But being pregnant? He would have never put that in his mind. What kind of MAN would?!?

 

Silence once again filled the room as his unhurt fingers weaved through his silky onyx hair, his elbows propped on the poor, beaten, and broken keyboard. His eyebrows furrowed as he closed his eyes, concentrating on…well…everything.

 

How did he get into this massive pain in the ass dilemma??? 

 

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin, heavy pants and loud needy moans of 'more' and 'harder' and a fair amount of 'faster', filling a certain beast's room.

 

The feeling of a strong and fitted torso in between his legs, giving harsh yet precise thrusting sending him to delirious euphoria.

 

The scent of sex and sweat clinging to the air.

 

That delicious groan of 'Ah, fuck. I-Izaya…' mixed with 'you’re so fucking tight…' and 'Shit! It's like y-you're nngh…sucking me in….'

 

That devious tongue, licking everywhere it could reach. Be it behind his ears, his very sensitive nipples and entering his greedy mouth. There was no body part untouched by the softness of that tongue.

 

A set of sharp, and surprisingly white, teeth sinking into his shoulders and neck, bruised with red and deep purple hickeys on those areas sent the man’s eyes rolling back with pleasure. Sometimes drawing out blood without even caring for the other's pain. But what does that matter. Pain was the turn on to the man. He loved it, craved it, and even begged for it when he forced to. He wanted more, to feel more of that newly founded and addicting drug.

 

And that unforgettable mop of messy blond hair and hazel colored eyes, filled with pure lust, looking straight at him, devouring him with just one look.

 

 

The informant's face and ears turned very uncharacteristically red, refusing to dissipate.

 

From the beginning, the whole situation was very fucked up, and he knew it. But that didn’t stop him from preforming the act. Once he starts, he likes to finish.

 

What he didn't know is that he'd end up...pregnant. Hell, he didn’t even think about it. Something like that was taboo to him.

 

And yet, even when he thinks he is going to accept it, he throws himself back into denial.

 

He couldn't be pregnant.

 

In capital letters: COULD NOT.

 

For the umpteenth time.

 

It was impossible.

 

By all means. . .

 

Completely impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like a prolouge, I guess.  
> The next chapter will probably start at the beginning of it all xD


	2. Hysterical Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ~  
> I have updated this fic!  
> Enjoy(?) (｡･ω･｡)

"I fucking hate you so much, it fucking pains me, ya know?!? And that makes me more angry because its your god damn fault I'm in pain right now. So, to kiLL MY PAIN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shizuo screeched from the top of his lungs before throwing a vending machine over his head and aimed it directly to the gleeful Informant.

Said Informant only skipped to the side as the massive projectile landed right where he used to stand. The vending machine crashed to the ground with a loud smashing sound as its glass cracked into smitherings, sending the junk food that was once secure inside, free. As soon as the machine hit the ground, the impact was so much, it gave in and broke the concrete, polluting the air with the dust particles of the ground and clouding Izaya's surroundings.

Huffing, Shizuo waited for the dust to dissipate and confirm if Izaya was actually dead or to his unfortunate fate, still alive and skipping.

The air around them didn't disappear completely, but it was just enough for him to dodge two blades coming his way.

Ah, yes. Fuck his fate.

Shizuo ducked, growling as he heard a familiar and sickenly joyful laugh, grating his ears.

"How cruel, Shizu-chan~," Izaya pouted, walking out of the dust cloud and closer to the seething with rage blond.

Shizuo's hands formed fists, unable to find anything else to throw at the bloodsucking flea. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked in a scowl, his eyes seeing red as the Izaya twirled his favorite pocket knife around his fingers nonchalantly.

"Its called work. Something you can't seem to manage and keep." Izaya replied, halting the twirling of his knife abruptly, only to point it to Shizuo. Quickly, his eyes narrowed into a cold glare though his smirk never faltered. "And, you're disrupting it. Now, I don't ask you to be human. I'm asking for you to at least pretend and be a civilized beast."

Shizuo clenched his fist more, probably even breaking his own knuckles. But none of that mattered when that taunting smirk appeared on his arch nemesis's face.

A swing was thrown before Shizuo himself even knew it, still the fucking flea anticipated it, ducking away but not before slashing his knife right across Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo hissed, looking down at the gash already seeping deep red blood into his torn white shirt his little brother gave him, making him even more infuriated, "You…BASTARD!" He growled, making the raven sprint away, laughing as he decided to chase after him.

"STOP RUNNING AND LET ME DO THIS WORLD A FAVOR OF GETTING RID OF YOU!" Shizuo yelled, stomping right behind the raven.

Izaya only laughed more, spreading his arms out as if running gave him life. "Drop dead and I'm pretty sure it'll do the favor just as fine." 

They kept running for the longest, the sun already calling it a day and retreating itself slowly, dimly lighting the sky above the tall skyscrapers. Vending machines, stop signs, flying daggers, and words of pure mutual hatred being thrown to each other. 

As they kept running, the sound of quick and light footsteps followed with loud and heavy ones became more apparent with every building they passed, each one becoming emptier and the streets lonelier. Soon after, the fancy bright neon lights and skyscrapers were no longer the scenery. 

Shizuo sped up only to stop all of a sudden as Izaya did his weird parkour shit and climbed up a wall, slipping into an open window.

Shizuo looked around, his breathing heavy and sweating like crazy. As he looked around, he noticed that he was lured by an unknown to him street. It looked like an abandoned street with a few standing houses. All the houses seemed old and worn out by the years, like the one Izaya slipped into. Cracks along the wall and the building's painting stripping off. Shizuo growled knowing he would have to ask around to know where the hell he was.

He took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips before pulling out a lighter and flickering it on. The intoxication filling his lungs seemed to help him calm down along the gentle breezes of the night. As he was about to turn around and stop his chasing, he heard Izaya call him with that annoying voice and stupid nickname.

"Shizu-chan~ Don't tell me a monster like you is actually tired just after one small jog." He called out from the window of the abandoned building.

Of course calling it a 'small jog' was an utter underestimation of the wild chase of cat and dog. Izaya was still trying to even out his breathing and stabilize his sore legs.

Shizuo scowled, flipping him off before walking away.

Izaya smirked hatefully, leaning over the edge of the window sill, "Shi-zu-chaaan~" he called out in syllables.

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched in irritation, the cigarette flicked to the ground before he stomped his heel into it, putting it out.

"Where the hell am I anyways, shitty flea?!" Shizuo asked, turning up to meet Izaya's playful gaze. How the hell was he not tired?

"If you want answers…" Izaya started, his smirk growing wider, "Come up here and get it." He finished before turning on his heel and walking away from the window.

Shizuo looked around the area, the few buildings with people inside, suddenly turned their lights off, obviously not wanting to help a stranger like him. He looked around some more, a few crackheads were doing what they do, right next to a dumpster. Yeah, he wasn't even going to bother them…

The debt collector cursed Izaya under his breath, walking back to the building he climbed up.

Still hesitant, Shizuo climbed up the wall, like Izaya, but a lot more slower and less graceful. Finally he made it up to the open window, seeing that although the building was a mess on the outside, the inside was still pretty decent and appeared to be cleaned.

What he didn't see was Izaya, making him even more hesitant.

Before crawling through the window, he looked at each corner but it was a too dark to even see if there was a person hiding in the shadows, especially if that person was a dark haired flea. Slowly, he stepped in, his eyes unwavering in case Izaya popped out the fucking nowhere only to shove his small ass dagger into him.

"Izaya?" He called out, in a somewhat whispery voice. 

"Yes?" Izaya replied right after, emerging from a dark corner and slowly his features where illuminated by the full moon just outside the window, his smirk widening to know Shizuo actually came up.

"Why the fuck were you hiding? Don't tell me your cowardly ass was going to sneak attack me." Shizuo scoffed, cautiously walking closer to him.

Izaya's laugh echoed the empty room, or what for a moment appeared to be empty. Shizuo noted at just the corner of his eyes a bed. A rather massive bed.

"No. Not at all." He smirked, taking a seat on said bed.

"Why's that bed here?" Shizuo asked, staring at Izaya intently. "No, never mind. Tell me where the hell I am."

"My, my, Shizu-chan. You seem irritated. Tired?" Izaya asked, in a eerily calm tone and face. Though, his right hand was in his pocket ready to pull out his switchblade in case the beast decided to attack. His other hand, however, patted the space right next to him, indicating Shizuo to sit. "Here. Sit here so you can relax a bit." He smirked, look up at the blond suggestively. He eyes half lidded and his smirk toned down from the malice and into a playful smirk.

"Like hell I'll sit next to you and relax! I wouldn't want to be near you and your stinking flea scent. Just being here is unbearable." Shizuo scoffed. "Just tell me where the hell I am."

Izaya sighed in annoyance, and took a risk. A huge risk that could end up exactly how he wanted or completely kill him. With an unpredictable beast like Shizuo Heiwajima, it made it even a lot more dangerous. Oh well. Fuck it. 

He slowly laid back, his back hitting the soft mattress below. As he fell down, his shirt flew up a bit, showing off his pale and temptingly delicious skin. His hair sprawled onto the bed and half lidded his eyes, the color of them turning darker as he bit his lower lip and stared up at Shizuo.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Its dark outside and rather late." He whispered in a sultry voice. 

"What the hell are you insinuating?" Shizuo asked, trying his hardest not to react to the way Izaya was looking at him and how he was looking…so…so…

…alluring.

Izaya snickered softly, throwing his head further into the mattress, exposing his neck more. He slowly looked back at the dumbfounded blond, who couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of him, making the situation a bit more easier than he expected. Maybe he'll succeed...

"My, such a long word for you, isn't it?" Izaya smirked, making Shizuo grunt.

"I asked you a question asshole. So answer it before I fucking kill you." Shizuo finally managed to say, looking away from Izaya's pale…

\--and-tempting-to-mark-with-his-teeth-and-suck-until-the-blood-vessels-underneath-broke-adorning-it-with-dark-red-and-purple-hickeys--

…..neck.

The blond coughed awkwardly, internally his brain formed a fist and punched him for thinking of such atrocities with his worst enemy.

"Alright, fine." Izaya exhaled, propping himself up to his elbows to look more directly into Shizuo's eyes. "I want you to spend a night with me. Just one."

Shizuo blinked, not reacting at first before bursting into hysterical laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are very appreciated <3


	3. Fucking Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this fic is pretty fun  
> But...  
> It takes forever!! xD
> 
> Also, the chapter title is so vulgarrr, I knowww  
> It just those words are used quite a lot in this chapter and I'm not a creative title maker XD
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for your patience <3
> 
> Enjoy (￣ω￣;)

"Oh god, that..." Shizuo wiped a tear from his eye, trying to catch his breath. "That…was funny. Thanks for the laugh flea." He sighed contently, straightening himself up again, "Who would have known I needed a good laugh? Wow, you sure do your homework."

Izaya was staring at the ex-bartender, his head splitting between laughing in amusement after finally seeing a completely new side to the blond but also being completely infuriated to be laughed at. No one laughs at the great Orihara Izaya. No one. Especially not some idiotic and ignorant amoeba.

Izaya's eyebrows furrowed and his lips twisted into a scowl, his mind finally making a decision.

"Shizu-chan. Now, as much as I'd love to rejoice in seeing a new side of you, I'm not the tiniest amused that you just laughed at me for about 5 straight minutes and in my face, might I add." Izaya finally spoke up, his voice and eyes so sharp and cold it could cut through Shizuo's sunglasses.

Shizuo simply scoffed, "It was my pleasure. But what isn't pleasing is that you have yet to tell me where I am and being next to you isn't helping either. Rather, its pissing me off more and more with each second that passes. So, if you really are as smart as you claim, stop your fucking around, literally, and tell me where the fuck I am."

Izaya sat up, completely disappointed. He really thought Shizuo would give in to temptation. Ah, but he was truly an unpredictable monster. But then again, Izaya wasn't one to back down so easily.

Shizuo cleared his throat and fixed his bowtie absentmindly as Izaya started to slip out of his jacket in a rather seductive way.

"Are you sure?" Izaya mumbled, changing tactics. Maybe, being bold and blunt wasn't Shizuo's cup of tea. He could probably try to more be shy…

Yeah, the beast was weak to 'cute' things. Like that one time he was following the blond, and he saw Shizuo's face instantly melt as an abandoned kitten hesitantly approaching him.

Izaya laughed inwardly at having the upper hand. He knew everything about Shizuo. Probably more than the protozoan knew about himself. The beast had to fall victim eventually.

He bit at his lower lip, his eyes flickering from Shizuo's gaze, down to his hands on the bed, fidgeting with the bed sheets between his fingers.

"I really want you." He whispered in a sultry tone, once again his eyes fluttering up to the blond.

Shizuo opened and closed his mouth quite a few times before groaning and rolling his eyes in irritation. (Or was it _frustration???_ )

"I'm not falling for that. I'm pretty sure you have cameras around this place and this is just one of your fucked up ideas. But, I'm not falling for it." Shizuo grumbled, turning on his heel and walking back to the open window.

Izaya wanted to scream because, honestly how oblivious can a monster be? Wasn't it clear as water that Izaya was most definitely hot and turned on?? That he really wasn't kidding?? Was it wrong to want to spend a night with a beast?

Sure, beastality was illegal and distasteful but Izaya wanted nothing more or less than Shizuo's ~~cock in him, fucking him senseless~~ company, pleasing him in many ways.

He gave a shaky exhale, remembering that one time he actually got to see Shizuo's dick.

 

-

 

It was one if those normal days where Izaya was snooping around Shizuo's place. However, what wasn't normal was that the brute got home too early, catching the informant off guard, but not in the act. Izaya panicked, hearing the blond's footsteps, knowing it was said blond due to his habit of keeping change and his keys in his left pocket that would jingle as he gave long and rather heavy strides. 

He quickly ran into the closest and darkest place to hide from Shizuo, who was currently silently cursing at the lock that wouldn't seem to open. He heard a smack and another string of curses with another jingle of keys and the door opened at last.

"It was the wrong fucking key, Heiwajima. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Izaya's breath stiffened along with his body, slowly and awkwardly moving further away along the wall from Shizuo's idiotic grumbling and steps, shuffling around the living room and into the kitchen.

He heard the brute singing a carefree tune as he opened the fridge, and pulling out what he assumed was milk as Shizuo gave a content sigh of, 'Thank god for cows.'

The fridge door was then slammed shut and Shizuo's footsteps sounded closer, making Izaya anxious once again as he quickly and slyly opened a door and tiptoed in it. Unfortunately for him, he didn't manage to shut it as he was briefly blinded with the sudden lights illuminating the room Izaya was in. 

"Ah, fuck. That's a pretty deep cut." Shizuo mumbled to himself, inspecting said cut in front of the mirror.

Izaya hesitantly peered from the door, looking at Shizuo's reflection on the mirror, feeling an odd sensation of possessiveness and jealousy as he took note of the slash right across the brute's belly.

That is until he saw that that belly, was no ordinary belly.

Shizuo lifted the shirt up further, holding it up between his teeth as both hands went down to clean up the blood with tissues.

Izaya gulped at the sight of Shizuo's tightly packed abs, though not as extensive as a wrestler or gym-addicted man. It was nice. Also the way Shizuo would wear his pants right below his hips, showing off the band of black briefs that hugged along the blond's v line, making Izaya visibly shudder. 

Who knew monsters really could be so damn attractive?

Shizuo gave a frustrated growl as he yanked off his shirt, over his head, muttering something about cleaning and showers but 'the laziness was real'.

Izaya made a weird noise at the back of his throat once his eyes saw Shizuo's pink nipples reflecting in the mirror.

Shizuo turned to the direction of the noise and to Izaya's demise, walked closer.

Izaya's brain went off with a loud and obnoxious alarm of, 'YOU'RE FUCKED. YOU'RE FUCKED. YOU'RE FUUUCCCKKKEEEDDD.'

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the calamity that was surely to come as Shizuo opened the door to his closet and find peeping Tom Izaya. 

He tentatively opened his eyes, hearing the sound of the shower water and Shizuo once again singing. So maybe he wasn't caught??

He finally gave in to the trembling of his knees, collapsing to the floor with his breath he didn't know he was holding. Still panting, Izaya got up and began to wrack his brain for a plan. 

The most obvious one was to run out the beast's lair so he nodded, agreeing with himself as he opened the door of the closet and ready to run until his whole body stopped at the sound of the bathroom door also opening at the same time. 

Izaya reluctantly turned his head to the sound, one of Shizuo's eyebrows was up while the other was forced down, eyes widened in confusion along with his mouth.

Izaya gave a forced laugh, before his eyes traveled lower. 

What a grave mistake really. 

Izaya's heart did a weird jump, making the blood rushing in his veins be pumped faster and up to his face and ears.

Shizuo noticed Izaya's eyes, lingering on his crotch and also blushed completely red, his hand abruptly going down to cover his currently out in the open dick.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!?!" Shizuo finally shouted, eyebrows scrunched up and lips twisted into a frown. 

"My, I-I didn't know Shizu-chan's little guy was such a…" Izaya gulped, feeling a shiver go down his spine, his own dick giving a slight twitch, "…big guy."

"FUCK YOU!!" Shizuo howled, cheeks burning more and his heart pounding in his ears in so much embarrassment.

"Please, by all means Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked, licking his lips and biting his lower lip, looking at Shizuo quite suggestively. 

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!!" Shizuo _manly_ shrieked and with one hand pulling off the door to his closet off its hinges, swinging it to Izaya.

Izaya briskly got out of the way with a small, 'Whoops, that was close…', as the door nailed itself into the opposite wall.

"Bye bye, Shizu-chan and not-so-little Shizu-chan ~!! I'll _cum_ play next time, 'kay~?" Izaya giggled with a playful wave, skipping away. 

Shizuo felt rage, fury, and, and, and. . .

Humiliation.

"FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!? I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING PARASITE!!"

Izaya gave into a burst of laughter as he delightedly ran away and back to his house to record his newly collected information into his Heiwajima Shizuo folder.

 

-

 

He changed gears once again quickly as he noticed the brute really would jump out the window, three stories from the ground. 

He sprang to his feet and latched his arms onto Shizuo's torso, squeezing him from the back.

"Don't go." He whispered softly into Shizuo's back.

Shizuo instantly froze, his skin crawling with the mere thought of Izaya touching him. But could he really think that?? Maybe the goosebumps were because a desperate-for-him Izaya was a really nice thing.

Izaya's eyes twinkled and his lips curled into a sly smirk as he felt Shizuo's trembling and hot hands find their way to Izaya's own, fingers weaving together.

"Are you sure this isn't some goddamn prank?" Shizuo mumbled, surprised the Informant actually squeeze back on his hand.

Though Shizuo finally fell, Izaya had to keep his act on, so he let his smirk fall and he shyly nodded his head. Slowly he picked up his head and set it on Shizuo's shoulder, his toes on their tips.

"I want you." Izaya whispered heatedly into Shizuo's turning-red-ear. Hesitantly, Izaya leaned closer, pressing his lips against the blond's neck, his breathing hot and slow.

Shizuo's hands started to sweat and his face heated up, along with his crotch. He let out a quiet gasp and let his eyes close as Izaya started to suckle on his neck, trying to leave a hickey.

He felt Izaya's hands slip from his grasp and start to work the button's on his vest, pulling it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

Izaya's fingers felt something wet but warm and reminded that he had slashed the brute earlier. He didn't think much of it, wiping the blood on his jeans, believing the blond was such a monster that such small cut couldn't affect him much.

"Let's go to the bed, ne?" Izaya murmured, kissing the back his ear after.

Shizuo nodded, unable to find his voice.

Both made their way to the bed, Izaya sitting Shizuo down with a gentle push.

Calmly, Izaya sat on Shizuo's lap, proceeding to take off Shizuo's bowtie, the blond staring away from him.

Izaya noted that Shizuo was extremely nervous and seemed like he had no idea what to do. Izaya chuckled softly as he also notice Shizuo clench the bedsheets between his fingers.

"Here." Izaya spoke slowly, taking both of Shizuo's sweaty palms and placing one on each side of his hips. He started to scoot closer to the obvious tent in Shizuo's pants, his own erection rubbing against it for a moment as he let out an intentional moan.

Shizuo's ears perked up at that delicious moan and quickly glanced at Izaya, meeting his gaze. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Izaya's, captivated by the pools of blood. Izaya stared right back, his cheeks starting to grow rosy as he felt conscious of what was going to happen creep up on him. Izaya was finally getting what he wanted and he was going to go through it despite the angry butterflies in his stomach and nervousness clumping at his throat. 

Izaya leaned in closer to Shizuo's face, his eyes casting down from amber eyes to red lips, asking permission for a kiss. Shizuo nodded, also leaning closer until their noses bumped, Izaya letting out a very quiet chuckle before slipping his eyes close and leaning his head to the side to press against Shizuo's lips. 

They slid their lips along each other's, breathing becoming harder as they both grew desperate. Izaya shuddered as Shizuo's warm hands ran up his spine to grasp at black soft locks, pushing him closer to which Izaya complied with as his hands went up to cup Shizuo's face.

Shizuo, growing more bold, probed his tongue between Izaya's soft lips, Izaya eagerly accepting him, with opening his mouth and welcoming the foreign muscle with his. The taste of nicotine was evident on Shizuo's tongue as he gently sucked on it, making Shizuo groan. 

Izaya kept kissing him, leading him throughout it since he knew Shizuo wasn't even experienced in something as simple as kissing. His body trembled as Shizuo's hands slipped under his shirt, pulling him closer and bucking his hips upward, causing Izaya to moan into his mouth. Warm hands roamed on Izaya's back under his black shirt, feeling every dent of his spine and every back muscle the skinny informant had. Shizuo started to pull away from Izaya's lips, giving him another chaste kiss, Izaya's eyes opened half lidded and head rolling to the side as he let Shizuo start to kiss his way down to his neck. A bite at his chin, later replaced with a soft press of lips that kept going down, Izaya's head was going insane, at how slow and gentle Shizuo was being. Shizuo kept Izaya from falling back, strong arms holding him as the flea was literally turning into a puddle from his small affections. 

Shizuo chuckled as Izaya inhaled shakily from the particular patch of skin on his collarbone was sucked on before being gnawed on.

"Shizu…" Izaya exhaled, his patience growing thin.

Izaya opened his eyes as he felt Shizuo's head full weight on him, which almost had caused him to fall back and into the floor since his arms also grew slack.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, pushing the blond head away from him until Shizuo's whole upper body fell back onto the bed. 

Izaya stayed still, hands still in the air as he stared at Shizuo with utter confusion.

Shizuo breathing was fairly shallow and his face was pale under the moonlight that shined the room from outside the window.

"You can't be _fucking_ serious."

Orihara Izaya wasn't one to use such vulgar language, but when he did, it helped elucidate how infuriated he was.

Because he was enraged.

For the imbecile had passed out from blood loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually happy how this chapter turned out...


End file.
